Finally
by bookworm26
Summary: The day before the funeral, Ron helps Hermione let it all out. Oneshot, missing scene from HBP, so spoilers…


Finally 

Summary: The day before the funeral, Ron helps Hermione let it all out. One-shot,

missing scene from HBP, so spoilers…

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything…

Note: Ok, you'd better read this before you read the story otherwise you might get down the page and think 'Hey! That's not physically possible in the world of Harry Potter…for shame!' So, to the point, I really wanted to have this story set in Hermione's dorm with Ron in there. And because technically, that's not really possible, I decided to tweak the rules a little. So while reading this, just oversee that little fact and pretend that silly rule doesn't exist. I could try to write some elaborate story in which Ginny found out how to get rid of the charm from some girl in the seventh year, but I'm lazy and just decided to forget about it.

So that said, enjoy!

………..

The day before Dumbledore's funeral was a day of silent mourning. For many, tonight would be their last night in the castle, and for the remainder, not knowing if Hogwarts would close was a loss in itself.

As the new Headmistress had cancelled all lessons, everyone had retreated outside on the Hogwarts grounds, attempting to put all thoughts of tomorrow out of their brains.

Harry walked downstairs to the Gryffindor common room with Ron behind him. When reaching the room, they saw Ginny sitting, quite alone, on the edge of the sofa.

'Hey.' Ginny said softly, rising as Harry and Ron walked over to her.

'Hey.' Harry replied, reaching over and giving her a peck.

'Where's Hermione?' Ron asked, looking around, obviously aware of Hermione's absence.

'She's up in her dormitory. She…she's packing.' Ginny said, her voice becoming increasingly softer.

Harry looked at Ron, who looked at the stairs leading up to the dormitory.

'I'll go.' Ron said, giving Harry a nod.

'Ron, you know your not allowed…' Ginny began before Ron cut her off.

'I really don't think anyone's going to mind, Ginny.' He replied, walking up the staircase.

When he reached the sixth year's dormitory, Ron knocked on the door. He could hear movement behind the door even though there was no reply from within it.

Taking it as his cue to enter, Ron slowly opened the door and was faced with Hermione rushing around the room, throwing things into her trunk. Closing the door behind him, Ron walked further into the room, and was glad to see that Hermione was the only one in its confines.

'Hermione…' Ron began, taking a step towards her.

Hermione spun around, apparently unaware that anyone had entered the room.

'Ron! What are you doing in here?' She said, looking flushed. Hermione didn't wait for a reply and spun back around, fishing through her drawer for clothes.

'Hermione, what are you doing?' Ron asked, walking over to her.

Hermione turned around; her arms full of clothes, as she brushed passed him.

'Packing. Its what one does when they leave somewhere.' She replied, dumping the clothes in her open trunk on the floor.

'Ok…You wanna stop?' Ron asked, grabbing her forearms as she spun back around, ready to grab more of her stuff.

'No.' Hermione replied, twitching out of his grip and walking over to her bed, which had books lying all over the bedspread.

'Why?' Ron asked, walking over to her stiff form near the window, and reaching out to turn her around to face him.

Hermione looked him in the eye. 'Because if I stop, I'll break down, and I can't do that.' She replied, her voice breaking slightly, before she began piling the books into her trunk.

'Hermione…'

'Stop saying my name like its going to console me!' Hermione snapped, turning around to face Ron. He stared at her, a hurt look crossing over his features.

Hermione's face softened and she took a step forward. 'I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that.'

Ron stared at her. 'You can let it out, you know.' He said quietly.

Hermione bit her lip. 'No I can't.'

'You don't have to hold it in like this.' Ron replied, stepping forward.

'Yes I do.' Hermione said, her eyes welling up with tears.

'No you don't.' Ron whispered, pulling Hermione toward him.

Hermione didn't pull away like she did last time and let Ron wrap his arms around her. She buried her face into his chest and let the tears fall, her arms hanging limply to her sides. Hermione felt her knees give way and both herself and Ron sunk to the ground, Ron's arms still around her.

'Shhh…' Ron soothed, rubbing the small of her back as Hermione continued to sob into his shoulder.

After several minutes, Hermione's sobs subsided, but she didn't take her head away from Ron's shoulder. He didn't make any attempt to move either, but he continued to rub her back, as they both leant against her bed.

Hermione sniffed and with effort, pulled her head up from Ron's shoulder. 'I wet your shirt.' She smirked, sniffing again as she looked at Ron's now damp T-Shirt.

Ron smiled. 'I don't mind.'

Hermione smiled, her nose blotchy and cheeks glazed with tears. Staring at Ron, she moved her hand to his, which was resting on her knee.

'Thank you.' Hermione said in barely a whisper.

'For what?' Ron replied, smiling.

'For this. For letting me cry on your shoulder. I remember a time when you would freak out if I even hugged you.' Hermione grinned through her swollen eyes.

Ron looked at their hands and squeezed Hermione's. 'Yeah. I guess times have changed.'

'That they have.' Hermione replied, staring at Ron.

Before Hermione could even register how close they were, Ron closed the gap between them, kissing her firmly on the mouth.

Elation erupted throughout Hermione's heart. Ron Weasley was kissing her. She was kissing Ron Weasley. There entire relationship had been building up to this moment, and all Hermione could register was Ron's lips on hers.

Ron dragged his tongue along the bottom of Hermione's lip, asking permission for entry and Hermione opened her mouth, moaning slightly. Her hands found their way to the back of his neck and she pulled him closer, winding her fingers around his hair.

After several minutes, they both reluctantly broke away, breathing heavily. Hermione's hands dropped to his chest and Ron's rested on her knees. After staring at each other for a good minute, Hermione broke the silence.

'Finally.'


End file.
